Unspoken Words
by Galadriel Queen of Lorien
Summary: Galadriel, Queen of the Elves is led into a steamy affair between her and Legolas. They must keep it a secret from her husband, Celeborn. Will their love exceed or will they live an eternity of anguish? Please r&r! No Flames plz!


Unspoken Words

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord the Rings or Legolas or Galadriel- though it would be cool to own Legolas or Galadriel cause they rock!!

A/N: Legolas lives in the land of Lórien. The place where elves roam. Their Queen, Galadriel, is the fairest in the land. When Legolas is ordered to guard her from the orcs that are invading Lórien, things get a little hot and heavy between them and now they are forced to hide their forbidden lust from Galadriel's Husband, Celeborn. Will it end happily or just lead to an eternity of anguish? Kind of like the movie Unfaithful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Galadriel, Queen of Lórien, Wife of Celeborn. What a wonder her existence is. She is none but an elf and has longed to belong in the land but has failed to accomplish it. Her heart, life, body, and soul has long been sold and now belonged to the reign of Royalty and the land of

Lórien. How she longed and ached to escape from the horror within the realm of glory. Though she had not expressed it but instead kept it locked up inside her lonely heart, far from Celeborn's knowledge. 

On one particular day, Galadriel was wasting away by the window of her beloved palace. She grazed the marble of the sill with her finger and stared at the elves, working hard, below her. She smiled as she placed her pale hand under her chin to get a better view of the world. She sat there thinking, thinking about love, about life, about the kingdom and how long she had to live like this. She closed her eyes and forced herself to turn from the window, hoping to make her want to stop thinking about it.

Strong arms enclosed around Galadriel. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal her loving husband holding her. A sort of wonderful warm feeling soaked to the bone of her skin and she let it. She did not smile, however, which made Celeborn feel as if she wasn't happy like this. For she had not shown any emotion towards him, as she most often did when he held her. He came around to her front and kneeled down in front of her, hoping to get her out of her daze that she had fallen into.

"My lady, my mistress. What may the problem upon your weary chest be?" Celeborn fixed his eyes upon Galadriel's, making her very aware that he was trying to be very serious with her at the moment. She gazed back into her husband, and fellow ruler's eyes and slowly opened her mouth in reply to his question.

"I have not a problem of any kind but the birds, who have gone from this place. Quite odd, may it seem, but it's nothing to put much worry to." She stated flatly to him. Celeborn's glum face had almost made her believe that he had not taken her words seriously and had found her to be truly lying. She, then, realized him to have believed her as he gave a slight smile to her before preceding to leave the room. Galadriel followed him with her eyes and allowed them to stay until she was sure he had gone away from her and her aching soul. She slowly turned her head to look back out the window and resumed her position, with her hand under he chin. She heaved out a sigh of depression and slowly rose from her seat. She kept her head in the direction of the elves and almost turned away but someone caught her eye. He was a tall and slender man, with the looks that could stop a flower, blossoming in the sun, for only just a glance. She watched him pace the stone walkways of the kingdom and check to be sure that the elves were working as they should. 

Galadriel backed up slowly, still keeping eye on the handsome man, who had now glanced up her way. Galadriel did her best to keep in position and make it seem as though she had not noticed him at all. When, out of the smallest corner of her eye, she had noticed him proceeding to the gate of the kingdom. She let out small breaths, small enough to make anyone believe she was now passing, and turned, frantically, to greet him there. She scurried down the hall, being sure to keep her queen-like position but not enough to convince anyone who had now met her for the first time.

She ran her fingers through her soft hair and paused on the steps to take a large breath and relax her thoughts before proceeding. She opened her eyes once more but upon her continuation down the stone steps, she found herself face to face with the young man.

"Greetings your highness," He bowed in front of her. Galadriel watched him lower to her knees and followed him as he stood back up.

"You're certainly kind to have greeted me upon the steps of my residence. We should allow more elves, who have the soul such as you, to come here and work," Galadriel replied solemnly. 

"Well, it is not everyday that I am allowed to greet the queen on such a day. You're most welcome and, let me say, you are looking quite stunning this day. More stunning than the last, I must say," 

"Oh, such a kind sir. What be thy name, young man?" 

"Legolas, your majesty. And, please, I am not a man of such young age. At least not as you think." 

"Very well, I ask you to return to your position. I trust that you are letting no man enter the realm or it's grounds for the only evil in this place is brought upon only by man himself."

"No, I assure you that everything is going well and not a single soul could pass me by without identification. I will be on my way now," Legolas bowed once again. Galadriel, although not showing it on the outside, smiled and straightened up. She did not wish to see him leave her presence so she took it upon herself to take the lead away from their meeting place. She placed a single hand upon her railing and led herself back up the stairs, to the dining room, that was awaiting her acquaintance, with her husband.

Galadriel took the stone stairs step-by-step. She had only reached the top when she was winded down by a body of heavy weight and a foul smell. Their decaying hands clamped over her mouth. The person, unknown, took Galadriel to her feet and led her to a passage unknown to her, although it was her own home. The last memory upon Galadriel's mind was that of a man standing beside her, with a tender hand touch.


End file.
